


Shattered

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Series: The Path to Absolution [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sad Roman Reigns, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: If this doesn't clue them in that the fans won't accept me, I don't know what will.Roman deals with the hatred of the crowd night in and night, but never lets it get to him. After his win at Wrestlemania 32, the crowd reaction finally pushes him to his breaking point. He breaks down after the show, only to receive comfort from one of the last people he ever expected.
Relationships: Roman Reigns & The Undertaker
Series: The Path to Absolution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844059
Kudos: 10





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Well I thought I was done with this pairing, but I guess it wasn't done with me. After reading some articles about both Taker's and Roman's thoughts on their match, this idea wouldn't let go. This will be the first fic in a series that spans starts from Roman's championship match at WM 32, to their match at WM 33 and the Raw the night after, and ending at WM 34. I hope everyone enjoys this! :)

He'd never seen anything like it.

Even standing backstage in the gorilla position he could hear the crowd. The boos, the jeers, the outright disgust they had for the main event. Even as Hunter stood out there playing to the crowd, it seemed like the roars only grew louder. Not even the Montreal Screwjob came close to how the audience reacting now. He'd seen some of the engineers scrambling to mute mics around the arena to limit the noise from the match, but it barely seemed to make a dent.

Taker watched as Roman came through the curtain. His head was held high and his body gave off the aura of the badass champion he portrayed for the crowd. He could see right through it. He watched the mask slip, only for a second, but it was enough. He could see the weariness, the cracks of having to stay strong in the faces of thousands of people who seemed to hate you no matter what you did. His body slumped, only for his stance to straighten when Ambrose came over to congratulate him. 

He watched Roman chat for a while and accept the high fives and congratulations as he made his way down the halls and slowly followed behind him. He could see the changes more clearly the further they were from anyone backstage. His gait became sluggish, the belt had dropped from his shoulder and was almost dragging on the floor beside him. Roman looked around quickly before slipping into one the empty rooms. Taker sighed an stood outside of the door. He knew the kid must be out of it if he didn't notice he was being followed. He would wait a bit. Let Roman have some time to sort through his feelings about the match. He could only imagine what was going through the kid's head right then.

 _At least I made it into a room this time._ He thought as he dropped onto a bench in the darkened room. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking and his breath came in shallow pants as he tried to hold back tears. _I thought I was over this. I should be over it by this point. If this doesn't clue them in that the fans won't accept me, I don't know what will._

He knew going into this business that you had to have a thick skin, but even the strongest people have a limit. There was only so much hate that he could let roll off his back before it started to drive him mad, then the was the rest that he made himself take because he couldn't let himself quit. He doesn't know how Dwayne got through the Rocky Maivia part of his career and sometimes was tempted to ask, but he couldn't make himself do it.

His family had been so proud when he joined the business. He didn't want to disappoint them so he couldn't tell them about this. He couldn't talk to Seth or Dean about it either, with both of them coming out of the indies he could only imagine the shit they'd gone through. This was nothing compared to that. He'd fine. He was fine. He'd grab the belt and go celebrate with his family. 

_But then why couldn't he move?_

_Why was it getting harder for him to breathe?_

_Why couldn't he stop crying?_

He heard the door crack open and tried to turn away from the light. He could talk his way out of this. All he had to do was play up his exhaustion and the shock of winning the belt. It would be easy. He'd done it before. He took a deep breath and turned to the visitor with a watery smirk, only for his jaw to drop when he saw who stood in the doorway.

“T-Taker!” he stammered. “I didn't know you were still here.” He looked around wildly. “Is this your dressing room? I'll just go ahead and leave then.”

Taker just shook his head. “No need. In fact, let's chat for a bit.” He let the door shut behind him and subtly locked it before taking a seat next to Roman. “I was watching your match.”

Roman looked like he'd been struck as soon as he spoke. _Great! That's all I needed. One of the legends telling me how badly I'd fucked this up._ “I guess I don't need to ask what you thought. He waited to hear the Deadman's critiques, but the other man said nothing. The room remained silent, but when Taker finally spoke, Roman couldn't believe what he said.

“Are you okay?”

Roman struggled to find the words to answer. Taker had been the first one to ask him that. Dean and Seth, by way of a video call from home, were congratulating him and doing their best to console him about the crowd reaction without making it too obvious that's what they were doing. No one else wanted to mention it at all and he couldn't blame them. What would they say? Gee I'm sorry the crowd hates you so much you get X-pac heat? Yeah it's no wonder he kept getting handshakes and back slaps as he made his way here. It was the only way they knew how to ignore what they really thought.

“I'm...I'm...”

He knew what he wanted to say. That he was fine. This was no big deal and it happens to most superstars. It would pass and get better. Even as he said that to himself, he couldn't fully believe it. He knew there was something different about this and even if he was the golden boy, there wasn't much he could do to change it.

He tried to answer again. Only to be cut off when Taker spoke. “You don't have to lie. It's just us here. Whatever you say doesn't leave this room.”

Something broke inside him. “No...no I don't think I'm okay.” He furiously tried to wipe away the tears before he faced Taker, but they wouldn't stop falling. He kept his head hung low, staring at the belt in his lap that seemed to be the cause of all this. “I know I shouldn't let this bother me. It's just a part of the business and I went in knowing that, but--”

“But?”

“Everyone has their limits. I can ignore social media easily enough, but night after night being faced with thousands of people that seem to legitimately hate me, it would take a toll on anyone. I can't even work with my cousins or else they get it too.”

He'd heard. The planned bloodline angle Vince was thinking abut had to be scrapped since the Usos were still getting the reaction they wanted, but the crowd was starting to turn on them whenever they were with him. He'd seen people get nuclear heat in his day, but this, this was something he'd never seen before. He couldn't explain why, but he really felt for Roman. He didn't really know him that well. Since he wasn't on the road full time anymore, it was hard to get a feel for the newer guys. He'd watched some of the crowd reactions Roman received and he slowly shifted from thinking he just didn't have it to there may have been more Vince shaped factors at play.

He'd watch him with the others guys in the back and the he definitely personified the title of locker room leader. He did what he could to help the other guys and never let his main event status get to his head. Now, was he perfect? No, but none of them were. However, he couldn't deny the respect that the other guys gave Roman with the way they spoke about him, and it seemed that Roman didn't realize most of that locker room had his back if he ever needed it.

“I have to suck it up and accept it. I don't really have any right to complain. I've never really had to struggle for any of this like most of the guys in the back have. They had to work for years to get here and all it took for me was a phone call because of who my family is. I have to prove I've earned this somehow.”

Stunned didn't describe how Taker felt at that point. He seen a lot of second and third gen superstars come through this business. Some really had the passion for it and worked hard to earn their spot. Some thought they could breeze through everything and be shot to the moon simply because of who their families were. He knew many of them felt like they had something to prove, but this wasn't the 90's anymore. 

The business could still be cutthroat, but the level of backstabbing and politicking had decreased since his day, and that was definitely a positive he could live with. The boys seemed to support each other more which made how Roman was torturing himself that much worse. He didn't deserve any of it and felt that he couldn't lean on anyone that cared about him. He just wished there was a way that he could help him.

“Listen, this isn't your fault. Sometimes even the best wrestlers can't make chicken salad from chicken shit.” He paused, quickly deciding on a different tactic to get through to him. “Can I tell you what I thought of your match?”

Roman sighed before slowly nodding. Part of him really didn't want to know. This was someone he'd idolized for years. He could probably tear him apart with a few words. He knew it was twisted, but maybe whatever Taker told him would make tonight's reaction and the one he would face on Raw tomorrow seem like nothing.

“You did well, kid.” He said softly with a strong clap to Roman's shoulder. “You two told the best story you could with what you were given and that's what matters. It may seem like you failed everyone, but I can guarantee you there were fans out there cheering your name just as loudly as the ones booing.”

Roman chucked mournfully. “You know at some point I may have believed you. I'm not sure if I can tonight.”

“Listen, Roman. For better or for worse, Vince chose you. Which means he sees something in you. Hunter sees something in you. You may get horrible critiques, but I all I see are the people in the ring with you, the ones whose lives are in your hands constantly saying how much they want to work with you again. Don't sell yourself short. Regardless of what the people in the crowd say, regardless of what those shit dirt sheets say, you've earned this. You can tell anyone who believes different to come see me.” He said with a small grin.

“I—I don't know what to say.” Roman murmured. This wasn't how he thought his night would end up. He thought he'd be drowning his sorrows with Dean in their hotel room. He didn't expect a legend to have his back over this. He didn't expect anyone outside of Dean, Seth, and his cousins to really care. He could feel the unshed tears welling up and hurriedly wiped them away before they could fall. “I'm sorry. I just--”

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and held him firmly to his chest. “I know. It's okay.”

That's when he let the tears fall. Deep, body wracking sobs into Taker's chest as he held onto the man like a lifeline. The deadman remained silent. He held the the younger man until the sobs quieted and he could speak without hiccups. 

“How you feeling?”

“Better.” He said with a tearful smile. “I'm sorry for holding you up. I know you probably had more important things to do than check on me. I should be okay now.”

“Are you sure?” He tilted his chin up to make Roman look at him and was pleased when the Samoan didn't try to look away. “I would hope that you know at this point you don't have to lie to me.”

“I'm okay.” He said, a more genuine smile spreading across his face. “I should go anyway. Dean is probably looking for me. Especially after the match tonight. Knowing him, he's probably feeling a bit overprotective right now.”

He tossed the belt over his shoulder and headed to the door. “Thanks. For everything. I really needed to hear that.”

Taker nodded. “You're welcome. This business can be a lot, but we can't let it consume us.”

“I know.” Roman nodded back in understanding. “I'll try my best.”

The door shut behind him and Taker waited a few moments before following him out. Roman was right. There was something he needed to do, but he hadn't been sure of it until just then. He made his way to Vince's makeshift office, knowing the chairman would still be here making last minute plans for Raw. He knocked on the door and stepped inside when heard the muffled “Come in.”.

Vince sat behind his desk, his eyes focused on the papers in front of him. He glanced up in surprise when he saw who had entered the room. “Mark? What are you still doing here? Did you need something?”

“Yeah.” Taker said calmly. He knew Vince would be confused. Usually he wouldn't even be sure about wrestling at the next Mania, let alone what he was about to ask now.

At his silence, Vince finally looked up from his work. His voice taking on an exasperated edge when he spoke. “Well, what is it?”

“I want Roman as my opponent for next year's Mania.”


End file.
